Another world
by Kasumi Yamato
Summary: Four girls, Yuki,Keiko,Akari,Ami went to the Hunterxhunter world with a device they invented. Follow their adventures where they have fun and fall in love. Yuki x Kurapika, Keiko x Leorio, Ami x Gon and Akari x Killua
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

Chapter 1: The arrival

"Are you done yet?"asked a black haired girl with sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top with a white skirt and black jacket. She was wearing white sports shoes. Her hair was of media length and open.

"Just a little bit left,Akari."said a girl with auburn hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top with blue jeans and a white jacket. She was wearing black sport shoes. Her hair was open and straight with a light pink hairband.

"Jeez! You are slower than a tortoise Yuki."said a girl with red hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a red jumpsuit with golden shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Keiko don't say that. Yuki-chan is working very hard. Kei-chan you shouldn't say that."said a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink frock and purple shoes. Her hair was tied in pigtails.

"Thanks Ami-chan. Kei why don't you help me instead of sitting there."said a very ticked off Yuki.

"Guys stop fighting. We have to finish these watches first."said Akari.

"No need. I have finished them. Now wear them girls."said Yuki excitedly, showing them the watches.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"said Akari.

The girls wore the watches and tapped on a green button. They all disappeared from the room and appeared on an island. They all looked around excited.

"We are finally in the HunterxHunter world!"All of them shouted.

-xxxx-

Kasumi:Hey guys. It's my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the crew(part 1)

Chapter 2: Meeting the crew (part 1)

"I can't believe it. We are finally here."said Akari."I can't wait to meet Killua!"  
"You and your Killua. Why can't you guys just see that Leorio is the most hottest of all. But at least I don't have competition for his heart."Keiko said with a dreamy expression.

"Well at least I like someone who looks of my age and not an old guy, fire crotch."said Akari with a tick mark on her head  
"Who are you calling Fire crotch, Ms Charcoal. Ans I doubt Killua is not an old man with his white hair"said Keiko smirking.

"Then they started wrestling each other.  
"Yuki slapped her forehead and said,"Ami, we have to stop these two idiots and go and find Kurapika and board the ship."  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS HUH!"both Akari and Keiko shouted.  
"Let's go Akari-chan, Kei-chan. Yuki-chan is right, we have to get going."said Ami  
"Alright,"both of them said  
"They all started walking and saw a familiar blonde. Akari was so excited that she was about to shout his name but the rest of the girls prevented it. They all approached him and the blonde guy noticed them.

"How can I help you?"he asked.

"We are going to Dole island to board the ship to the hunter exam."explained Ami.  
"You girls are also taking the Hunter exam. I am going there myself so I can guide you there. Oh! Where are my manners. My name is Kurapika. What are your names?"Kurapika smiled at us.  
"I am Akari!"  
"The name's Keiko but people call me Kei."  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Ami."  
"I-I-I-I-I-I am Y-Y-Y Yuki."said the auburn girl with a red face.

"Are you okay?"asked a concerned Kurapika.  
"Y-Yes!"  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!"said Akari.  
"Okay"everyone agreed.

"They all continued their journey to Dole island. When they arrived they saw...  
-xxxxxx-  
"Kasumi:Ooooohhhhhh a cliffhanger. Did you guys enjoy it. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the crew(part 2)

"Chapter 2 : Meeting the crew ( part 2 )

"When Kurapika and the girls went there, they saw. . . . that the ship was almost leaving. They quickly boarded the ship. Kurapika started reading a book. The four girls started inspecting the ship.  
" Wow! It looks even cooler in real . " said Akari  
" Really Akari, I thought you were the genius in our group. "said Keiko with the oh-so beautiful sarcasm.  
" Well at least I have brains, fire crotch. " said Akari with a tick mark on her head.  
"What did you see Charcoal. "asked Keiko  
" Kei, shut your mouth and look over there. I think you will like to watch him better than to fight with your best friend. " said Yuki.  
"All the girls looked over there and saw...Leorio!

"Suddenly Keiko's eyes turned into hearts and there was shiny stuff all around her. The rest of the girls sweatdropped at her reaction.

" Kei-chan, are you okay?"asked Ami with a worried look.  
"Ami-chan, LEORIO IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, I COULDN'T BE ANYMORE HAPPY. HE IS MUCH HOTTER IN REAL."Keiko squeeled.  
"Shut up Idiot! You are attracting attention. " said Akari nervously  
"It was true. All the guests on the ship were looking at them weirdly. Kurapika looked up from the book and stared at the girls curiously. Yuki pointed at Keiko and gave him a nervous smile. Kurapika rolled his eyes at her and started reading the book again.

"Kei-chan, you are attract -... Kei-chan!"said Ami.

Kei had wandered off to Leorio and started flirting with Leorio.

The girls sighed and went over there. Akari and Yuki were annoying Leorio with their words while Keiko defended stared at them amusingly and thought,'They are all having so much fun. Look at Leorio. He is so dense that he cannot even tell that Kei-chan was flirting with him.'

Suddenly the ship stopped. The girls looked up and saw that they had arrived at Whale Island.

-xxxxxx-  
Kasumi:Did you enjoy until now. You will have to wait for the next chapter to see if the girls meet Gon ...or not.  
Please Review  
-xxxxxx-


	4. Chapter 2 : Meeting the crew ( part 3 )

Chapter 2 : Meeting the crew ( part 3)

The girls saw that they had arrived at Whale Island. To tell the truth Ami was actually more than happy. She was finally meeting Gon. The boy of her dreams. But she behaved normally than the other two in front of her prince. This is how the first meeting went.

"Hey Ami, are you excited?"teased Akari.

"Yeah I am. I think I am gonna talk to him."said Ami

"Um... excuse me? I am Ami. Will you be my friend?"she asked shyly

"Nice to meet you Ami-chan! My name is Gon! Sure I would love to be your friend."said Gon excitedly.

Ami blushed 50 shades of red after hearing that. Gon simply grinned.

"Ami~ I see you have made friends with THE boy." Akari winked

""Where is Kei-chan! " said Ami concerned that something might have happened to her friend.

"Don't worry about her. That idiot is fine. She is still talking with Leorio."said Yuki with a eye roll

"Are they your friends Ami-chan? "asked Gon innocently.

"Ami-chan huh~"Akari said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!"whispered Ami to her black haired friend who was being very annoying at that moment.

"What happened my dear Ami-chan ~"said Yuki also joining in the tease.

Ami gave them the ultimate death glare that will even send THE GREAT GING running for his life. The girls shrink ed back and ran for their dear lives.

"Who were they?"asked Gon curiously.

"They are my best friends Akari and Yuki. There is another girl too. You see the girl talking with that old man,she is my friend Keiko but we call her Kei-chan."Ami explained.

Then they started talking and became friends. But before that Ami swore she heard Leorio shouting," I am not an old man."

Later all the girls plus Keiko and Gon explored the ship. When they reached the deck they saw Kastro getting bullied.

"OMG! This is the part!"Akari whispered.

"I thought you only like Killua~" teased Keiko.

"Shut it, Keiko."said Yuki amused with her behaviour

"All of you guys keep quiet! I agree with Akari-chan. Gon was totally cool in this scene."said Ami

They turned excited to watch the scene but was immediately disappointed to find that it was over.

'At least we will get to watch the scene with the captain.'All the girls thought and sighed.

Suddenly the captain came to Gon out of nowhere. The girls jumped in surprise after hearing the captain's voice. Then they saw Gon climbing up the pole and saying seriously," A storm is coming."

"How do you know that boy?"asked the captain

"Well, I smelled in the air that told me that a storm was coming."said Gon in a confident voice.

The captain looked at him confused, but as he did not know what to say, he went back to the cabin.

Ami played the scene over and over again in her head and squeeled in her head.

After this the guests were called by the captain. They went inside and the captain said,

"I see all of you want to be a Hunter but before reaching the test site you will have to tell me your reasons for becoming a Hunter."

"Why shold we say our reasons to you! You are not even an examiner!"shouted Leorio.

"I have to agree with Leorio this time."said Kurapika.

"I want to find my father."said Gon

"We want to travel the world and meet new people"the girls chorused together.

"Why are you saying your reasons?"asked Leorio.

"Why shouldn't we?"asked the innocent boy.

"You should not because he is not an examiner."said Leorio.

"I agree with Leorio. Gon you shouldn't have said your reason."Keiko supported Leorio and winked at him.

"Don't you think it's ironic that you are saying that Kei. After all you also said your reason."said Akari.

Keiko blushed.

"Wow ! It is a totally new thing to see Keiko blush"said Yuki teasingly

Keiko blushed even more if that was possible.

"Guys stop teasing Kei-chan."said Ami.

"Ami-chan! You are the best."said Keiko while hugging Ami and with anime tears flowing out from her eyes

The others sweatdropped at this.

"Well anyways, we will not tell you our reason."said Leorio a bit uncomfortable after the scene with Keiko.

"I have to agree with Leorio. I do not like to lie and am not comfortable with telling someone who is not an examiner."said Kurapika calmly.

"It's Leorio-san to you."said Leorio annoyed

"So you refuse to tell me the reason?"said the captain

"Yes"said Kurapika

"Kastro!"called the captain." Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts this year."

"Aye Sir!"replied Kastro

Kurapika and Leorio looked surprised. Yuki wanted to tell Kurapika that it was alright but was too embarrassed to say anything. But Keiko's reaction was totally different. She holded Leorio's hand and said," Leorio even if you drop out, I will be with you because we are fated to be."

Ami and Akari tried their best to hold their laughs.

"Yeah! I can see how much you guys are fated. That's a very good way to assure someone."said Ami giggling

"Keep quite Ami. I thought you were on my side."said Keiko

Akari and Ami couldn't help but start laughing.

The captain chucked at the girls then turned his attention back to the two

"The examination board asket us to see if the people who board the ship have ability to take the examination."The captain explained.

"Guys the fight part is coming soon."whispered Yuki.

"I know. I want to stop it but I don't want to change the plot."Ami whispered back

"You are right Ami-chan. We cannot change the plot."said Keiko.

"We have already changed the whole anime with our existence in this world. We should not change anything else. It might be dangerous if we are not careful."said Akari seriously.

"What are you girls doing. We have to help the captain in the storm."said Gon

"What happened to Kurapika and Leorio?"asked Ami

"They got in a fight because Kurapika called Leorio an idiot and Leorio said that he would clear the last survivor of the Kurta clan."Gon explained cutely in Ami's opinion

"We missed the whole part!"shouted Keiko.

"We need to go before we miss any more parts!"said Akari

The girls ran towards the sails leaving Gon.

"Eh! What were you talking about?"said Gon not understanding anything.

Meanwhile, Kurapika's and Leorio's fight was going to start but was interrupted when Kastro lost balance and fell over the deck. Gon grabbed Kastro's legs and fell over himself but Ami caught him followed by Akari, Keiko and Yuki. Kurapika and Leorio also helped them. Yuki started to blush that Kurapika was practically hugging her. They pulled hard and saved them.

After the storm cleared...

Kastro came to Gon and the girls and said,"Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem. But these guys also helped."Gon said pointing at Leorio and Kurapika.

They both blushed when Kastro thanked them. Yuki and Keiko had the same thought,' They look too cute when they are embarrassed.'

They started laughing when another voice joined them. They turned and saw the captain.

"I like you guys! All of you passed."said the captain.

They all smiled happily towards each other

After the ship reached Dole Island...

The five twelve year olds looked at each other and shouted,"Hunter exam we are finally here!"

-xxxxxxx-

Kasumi: That was so long! Thanks for reviewing. I am sorry I didn't update for a while. I hope all of you are enjoying. And please review!😁😁😁😁


End file.
